


Loyalty

by thecattydddy



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Found Family, Gen, Infinity War spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: He was going tokillthis punk if Thanos didn’t get to him, first.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! I've taken the time here to write out what is inarguably the greatest scene in the entire movie, from the perspective of Tony. Let's all focus on and write 300 fics about this scene instead of any later scenes that didn't happen and we aren't going to talk about. How about that? Sound good?
> 
> Obviously, spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. Read at your own risk.

Tony gave the cloak a once over, trying to gather as much information about the mysterious article before him as he could. Strange was lucky to have a companion that was so dedicated to him that it would risk a suicide mission of this nature. He had to wonder if the poor thing even realized the fate he’d signed himself up for, but couldn’t help but wish he had someone that dedicated to him.

“Um, speaking of loyalty...”

_ Be careful what you wish for _ . 

Spinning towards the sound of the voice, he turned just in time to see the boy in question fall to the ground. The mask faded away as soon as it appeared and he could see the other’s defenses raise a little at the less-than-pleased “ _ What the- _ ” that came out of his mouth.

“I know what you’re gonna say-” Peter interjected, gesticulating to emphasis his reasoning. Tony, for all his wishes a second ago was  _ horrified _ at the reality that had presented itself. There was Peter - His  _ kid _ , for all intents and purposes - staring back at him as they flew into space on an enemy shipping going  _ who knows where _ . He’d happily jumped onboard this death machine to save Strange’s hide without a problem, but  _ Peter _ couldn’t just go doing that. He didn’t care  _ how  _ hypocritical he sounded this was so much  _ worse _ than a simple  _ technicality  _ could explain away.

Tony could only guess that his expression matched the disapproval and the slight crack of concern in his voice - Equal parts angry and terrified. “You should  _ not _ be here.”

Peter, in his continued attempts to justify himself, kept talking. “I was  _ gonna _ go home...”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Tony’s shook his head, as if doing so would result in him being able to block out the spiderling’s words, but it proved unsuccessful. This kid was  _ insistent _ on carrying on with his little tale.

“But it was a long way down and I just thought about...!”

Tony huffed, gesturing in the boy’s direction with all the displeasure he could manage to fit into those few words. It was easier to play with that than the terror gripping tight around his heart. His mind was already running through every possible worse case scenario as to what could possibly become of the boy. He could get captured and tortured or completely decimated by some foreign enemy or  _ squashed _ like a particularly fragile bug because arachnid or not that’s really all their enemies here would see him as. This wasn’t like with Steve in the airport where Peter had been  _ safe _ for the most part because he  _ knew _ his enemies enough to know the guy wouldn’t put a  _ literal child _ in harms way, but  _ this _ ... This was  _ so much worse and... _

“Holding onto the side of the ship and this suit is? Particularly intuitive, by the way, so if anything it’s really  _ your _ fault that I’m... here.”

Tony looked up at that, leveling Peter with a look that basically said:  _ Are you  _ **_serious_ ** _ right now? _ The boy was already going to be  _ hearing it _ , but  _ that _ was a whole new level of unacceptable. There was a  _ lot _ of things people could blame on Tony - A lot of things that we would  _ undoubtedly _ take the blame for, one hundred percent. This? This little charade his mentee had pulled by  _ explicitly disobeying his instructions _ and  _ putting himself in harm’s way _ . This was  _ never _ something Tony would have  _ ever _ done and he  _ refused _ to even  _ entertain _ the idea that he might be at fault for this. The suit he’d constructed for the kid was intuitive, of course, because he’d wanted to make sure the brat was  _ well protected _ and he’d only revealed it in that particular instance so that Peter wouldn’t  _ die _ from lack of oxygen. He was going to  _ kill _ this punk if Thanos didn’t get to him, first. “What did you just say?”

Peter seemed to, at least, have the decency to realize his mistake because he cowered a little under the look given to him and held up his hands in pacification. “I-I take that back. A-And now I’m here in space.”

“Yeah!” Tony, realizing the other was reaching the end of his little rant, took a few steps closer and put himself right up in the boy’s space. “Right where I didn’t  _ want _ you to be.” His voice got low, calmer but more urgent, and he could see the wide eyed look Peter was giving him that always made him look so much  _ younger _ and  _ fuck _ Tony was only getting more and more paranoid about his with  _ each passing second _ . “This isn’t Coney Island, This isn’t a  _ field trip _ ; This is a  _ one way ticket _ .”

Peter lips pulled into a thin line, clearly holding in his objections as Tony went off on him and the man could feel that slight anxiety slipping out as he went. He could read every thought passing through Peter’s head as he looked away, written clearly across his face as if someone had written it in sharpie marker and the words he read helped in no capacity. “You hear me? Don’t tell me you thought this through-”

Turning back, Peter could no longer keep his mouth shut and started nodding in tandem with his rebuttal. “I did.”

“I  _ know _ you didn’t.”

“ _ I did! _ ”

“You could not have _ possibly _ thought this through.”

“You can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there is no neighborhood.” Peter looked pretty serious about this as Tony stood there staring him down that he almost could be convinced maybe the kid  _ had _ thought about this. But then, of course, he remembered this was  _ Peter _ and that the boy was  _ what? Twelve? _ Maybe lowballing a little there but the teen deserved it for being such an incomprehensible  _ idiot _ .

Tony just stared at him, trying to come up with a good enough response because really that  _ was _ a good point, but Peter beat him to it. “Okay, that didn’t really make sense, but you know what I’m trying to say...” He sounded a little desperate here, as if begging with Tony to just  _ accept him _ and his quirks. The inventor wanted to argue, wanted to be much more upset at him than he was, but Peter was his  _ boy _ and if he wanted to be here and do his part for his little corner of Queens, dissuading him further was not going to do any good. Begrudgingly, Tony gave up his fight for the time being - He would be plenty able to punish Peter for his irrational later. 

“Come on. We’ve got a situation.”


End file.
